harrypotterbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Sirius Black's motorbike
* Rubeus Hagrid * Arthur Weasley * Harry Potter }}Sirius Black's motorbike was the magical motorcycle capable of flying and owned by Sirius Black. Rubeus Hagrid borrowed the bike to take Harry Potter to Privet Drive, and Harry later inherited the bike at the end of the Second Wizarding War once it was mended by Arthur Weasley. About The bike was magically enchanted to make it fly and it was started by a kickstart, and it was obviously possible to make it magically larger than a normal bike because it was capable of holding Hagrid, a half-giant. It also had a sidecar and an exhaust, and buttons were later magically added to make the exhaust into a trap to throw things. It made a rumbling sound and a roar when it landed, and it had headlights. History Sirius Black owned the motorbike by the time he and James Potter were chased by the Muggle police in 1977. It's unknown why they chased them, but the policemen backed them into a corner and they flew away to the confusion of the police, breaking the International Statute of Secrecy. Then in 1981, both Sirius and Rubeus Hagrid found James and Lily Potter dead in Godric's Hollow. Hagrid had an order from Albus Dumbledore to take Harry Potter to Privet Drive, and Sirius let him borrow the bike to them him. Hagrid found it odd he let him take it because he knew Sirius loved the bike and until Sirius was proven innocent, he thought he might have let Hagrid take it because he had in fact betrayed the Potter family. Hagrid then left to give the bike back to Sirius but if he found him, Hagrid would later keep the bike when Sirius was imprisoned in Azkaban. In June 1991, Harry would have a dream about a flying motorbike and noted he thought that he had dreamed it before. Having no memory of magic because Vernon and Petunia Dursley kept the truth from him, he had no idea that it was actually a memory and not a dream. Hagrid kept the bike and sixteen years later in July 1997, Hagrid and Arthur Weasley added magical buttons to throw traps and barriers from the exhaust in a chase. Hagrid took the bike to drive Harry to safety from Privet Drive to the home of the Tonks family. It was part of a plan to trick the Death Eaters by having seven people in the Order of the Phoenix take Harry's appearance and then go in seven separate transportations with seven other members of the Order to get him to safety at The Burrow through seven separate portkeys. The Death Eaters chased them and Hagrid used the buttons to throw a large net and a solid brick wall at them. However, the bike was damaged by the time they made it to the Tonks house, and Hagrid had to dive off the bike to stop the Death Eaters from getting Harry. They made it to The Burrow and Arthur put the bike in the backyard shed to try and mend it. He eventually succeeded and gave the bike back to Harry when the Second Wizarding War was won. Notes and sources Category:Wizarding objects